


Detroit Become Smut (ACCEPTING RECOMMENDATIONS)

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Crossdressing, Cute, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: So I'm kinda bored and what not, so I'll let you guys reccomend me some yaoi smut fanfics to write. I have tags and relationships to give you guys some ideas and what not. I'll write the first story by my own to get this kicking.





	1. Index

Will most likely up dated sooner or later.

Chapter 1: Index

Chapter 2: Gavin/Nines, Alpha/Omega, Alpha Nines, rough sex

Chapter 3: Connor/Elijah/Hank, Top Hank and Elijah, Angst, Sadism/Masochism 


	2. The Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really recommended, but kind of. Ahri, who read my other story "The Loveable Asshole Omega" encouraged me to do more Omega Gavin so yeah!

It was a gloomy day, and I was glad that I had an excuse to not go into work. It was raining, and my tail and ears weren't rain repellent. Fowler let it slide. Plus, I could feel a heat coming on. 

No one at the office knew that I had was an Omega. Everyone thought I was a Beta. I've learned to mask my heat every month. It was almost impossible, with Alphas Markus, Hank, and Nines being there. 

I sighed and watched the news. "And it should stop raining at least by 4 this afternoon." "Sheesh. So much rain. I hate Spring." 

_Ring ring_

It was Connor calling me. "Gavin?" "What?" "We need you in the office." I scoffed, "For?" "An emergency. I'm already in your driveway so just come on down." "The fuck?" I got up and looked down from my second story window, and sure enough, Connor was out in my lawn, his Pomeranian tail got back and forth. "Stupid dog. I'll be down."

I put on a shirt and pants and went downstairs. I grabbed my umbrella and basically ran out the house into his car. 

"You don't like the rain Gavin?" I scoffed, "No. Of course not. It ruins my slick black tail. Now, what's this emergency?" Connor chuckled sheepishly, "Welllll, I kind of kidnapped you. I know you're an Omega. I can smell you." 

I was a bit shocked. "Omegas can pick out other Omegas. You're now the second male Omega I know, excluding myself." "I-" "Don't try to lie. Your heat's coming isn't it?" I sighed heavily, "Yeah." "Well, it's Nines. You like him don't you?" 

I glared at him, "As if I like that dumb dog." Connor giggled, "So, you wouldn't get mad if I told you he found a mate?" _'Huh? Stop fucking with me.'_ "You're lying." "No. I'm driving you over to his house know." I felt myself grow mad, sad, jealous. I didn't talk the rest of the way there.

"We're here." We both got out, and Nine's house was quite pretty, even in the pouring rain. I bolted under his canopy he had and rang the doorbell. Connor came behind me. Nines opened the door, his Husky ears perked in slight surprise. "Connor, Detective, I didn't know you'd be here."

I looked him slightly in the face, knowing my place. _'Alpha Husky. Ugh his smell is unbelievably delicious. Fuck.'_ He let us in, a slight smell of another Omega in the house. I could smell her.

I slowly growled, "Who was here?" I realized Connor was nowhere to be found. Nines smirked, "You smell her?" I growled more, "So, you do have a mate." "No. Unless Chloe bringing my leftovers considers her being a mate. I asked Connor to bring you here." I slowly looked him the face.

"Why?" "I know, Gavin. I can faintly smell you. It's not long before..." He trailed. _'He's right. I feel it. Shit.'_ "Kidnappers." Nines chuckled and sat down, "In a sense. Now relax, I'm not gonna do anything...yet." That made me blush.

The day went on. It was well after 2:30, when Nines' demeanor started to change. He stared at me intently, and he was slowly starting to growl. I knew I was in the early stages. First, it was my scent. 

"How long?" 

His voice was a command. I had to answer truthfully.  "Not long." My body was hot, and I whimpered. Nines came over to me and growled. "Now?" I slowly looked up at him. He was my first, and I was a bit nervous. "Yes..." 

His tail slowly wagged, but his voice and face didn't crack once. Nines sat down and commanded, "Strip." I obeyed. I let my instincts flow out. Nines moaned deeply, "Fuck you smell good." 

I was bare naked, and my dick was out. Nines smirked at me, then said, "I'm gonna go rough, very rough. And I'm gonna knot you." 'It's weird how I want that.' "There's the possibility you could get pregnant." "I don't care." The words slipped out now. "I...I want you inside me." My body felt like it was gonna melt.

Nines pinned me to the wall by the wrists and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered. He went down to my neck, using his sharp canines to mark me, preparing me for the claim bite on my nape.

Nines licked my nipples and I whimpered. Nines looked up and smirked. "On the couch. Chest up." I obeyed. Nines took off his shirt. He went below my nipples and licked and sucked. "Mmm." "You're mine now." "Yes Sir." 

Nines finally went down to my dick and chuckled. He licked the tip and I moaned slightly. "Please don't tease me." "Know your place Omega." It wasn't a command, but he was serious. Nines licked my hole and I moaned. "Shit..." I felt him slowly rub my tail. "Good kitty." 

Nines put his fingers in my mouth, then slowly stretched me. "Ah!" "Whoa you're tight. Are...you a virgin?" I blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Yes." Nines chuckled, "Oh? I'm gonna rip you." Nines took off his pants and he was huge. His dick was big, his balls were big. "God damn." 

Nines chuckled, almost laughed. "Thanks cutie. Open." It wasn't a command. I obeyed never the less. Nines slowly went inside my mouth, and I felt his tip touch the back of my throat, his bulbus still a good 2 inches away from my nose.

"Fuuuck." I whimpered, and he grabbed my head, using my ears for leverage as he fucked my mouth. His scent was basically leaking by then. It was making me melt. I whimpered and looked up at him. He chuckled, "You smell it huh? How is it?" 

My ass was leaking the my natural lube. _'Fuck. It's so hot. I cant breathe.'_ Nines took it out and I coughed. "Breathe." Nines lifted my chin up and smirked, "Good kitty."

He pinned my throat. "I gotta warn you. This won't feel good at first." I slowly nodded, "I understand." Nines went inside with one full swoop. I screamed and hissed, my ears flattening. "Shh shh I know. You'll get used to it." I whimpered and sniffled. He wasn't moving, just stayed in place growling. "So warm..." 

After a good minute, it didn't hurt, and it was slick. Nines then started to move at a slow, then fast pace, his left hand pinning my face and his right pinning my left arm. His Alpha instincts kicked in.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Nines growled, and I realized he couldn't access my nape. Nines slowly realized he couldn't, and pulled out. "On your knees." It was a command. I obeyed. Nines bit my nape and fucked me. 

"Fuck! Oh Nines..." My claws gripped into his couch and Nines moaned against my nape. "You're amazing, Gavin." I whimpered as he started to stroke me. "N-Nines...close." Nines kissed my shoulder. "Look at me." It wasn't a command. I slowly looked back, and Nines looked like a mess.

He was red, wet, and drooling. "You...are amazing. You smell so good. I'll let you cum." Nines tweaked at my nipple and stroked me. "Ah ah! Nyah! Nines!" I came in his hand, and panted. 

I felt him cum inside me, and it felt like so much. His orgasm was at least 30 seconds. Then, he knotted me, his bulbus going inside. 

Nines smirked in my ear. "Cutie." "Are we..." "Yup." I whimpered as I felt his cum slowly leak out. Nines growled in my ear, "You're my bitch." It made me embarrassed. I felt Nines slowly wriggle inside me. "Nyah!" "It's so wet." I felt him leak more into me. Nines growled, "Fuck. Shit." 

Then he was done. He leaned back on the couch and stared at what he did. He slapped my ass and I whimpered. I put my clothes back on. "If I get pregnant..." I blushed slightly. "You'll move here. And don't worry, as long as you're not puking on me, I'll fuck your brains out."

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up." "And I scored such a cute kitty~" He hugged me and I sighed, then smiled in his chest. 

 


	3. Anxiety Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended by Light_Knights_Night ;)

Hank had came home again, quiet. All he would do was come home, grab a beer, and sit on the couch. He'd barely acknowledge me.

"Hank...?" He looked at me. "Hey." We were dating, but it didn't feel like. I felt like his maid. I'd clean, cook, and do laundry, while he went to work and came home. Granted it's only been happening for 2 weeks, but what happened? We used to have great sex, but now, it's changed. 

"Hank?" "Yeah?" I sat next to him on the couch. "You...love me right?" Hank rose his eyebrows, "Of course I love you, idiot. Why'd you ask that?" I felt dumb, "It's nothing." "No. tell me." He put his hand on my face, and I sighed. "You...ignore me." I was slowly tearing up. _'Damn it Connor don't cry.'_

Sumo rose his head and whimpered, his big head hitting my leg. Hank sighed and kissed my forehead. "Sorry sweetheart. Don't cry. It's something at work." I was worried. "I can come back. I-" "No. I don't trust the people on these streets." 

_'Yet I've been shot before.'_ I would've chuckled if I was in the right mood. "What is it?" Hank looked at the TV, and flipped to the news. **_"At least 3 are dead are 20 others injured when a bomb was found in a prominent android neighborhood in Eastern Detroit last night."_ **Another channel. **_"We have news that there has been an arrest in downtown Philadelphia, where a hate crime against androids was almost committed."_**

_'Hate crimes...? Is that why he doesn't want me to leave the house?'_ Hank kissed my hand. "I...I'm just worried. And anxious. What if one day I come home and you're gone? Or dead?" I blushed. _'He does care.'_  "You got shot that one time. I damn near had a heart attack. I've been scared ever since." The memory was fresh in my mind. Hank was a sobbing mess, and was shaking.

I giggled slightly. "Jeez Hank. You're such a sap. I'm fine, I swear." I tried lightening the mood. "So, does Gavin complain anymore?" Hank chuckled, "Of course he does. Maybe not as much." "I'll make your favorite dinner."

I had let the ground beef sit out in the fridge. While I was mixing the seasonings and the meat, Hank came up behind me and hugged me. "I noticed." "Hm?" "I had been ignoring my poor wife." I scoffed. _'Yeah two fucking weeks.'_ "Did you jerk off? Huh?" "Of course I did. Now, leave me be. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

I made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. We sat down and ate, while Sumo was snoring at my feet. "Connor?" "Hm?" "So, I went to Kamski's place the other day." I nodded, "Yeah." "So, you know he likes you."

I lightly blushed, "O-Oh?" "Mhm." "Did you tell him?" "Well I told him _something_." I was curious. "What?" "You won't find out until Saturday. We'll go over there Saturday night." It was Thursday. I could wait.

Even though he was more physical, Hank didn't have sex with me. He just went to sleep while being the big spoon in our cuddle. I huffed, and powered off. 

*************

It was finallt sunset, and Saturday. I was so excited to get out of the house. I sat in the car, and waited for Hank. "Alrighty. Let's go." 

We got to his mansion in a little under 15 minutes. I followed behind Hank, and Kamski was already waiting for us. Kamski smiled at me, "Ah. My perfect android. Come in." Hank scoffed, "Well fuck me then." 

I followed Kamski to a bedroom, which had black carpet and wallpaper with a silky, red sheet on the King sized bed. "Now, what was it you wanted?" Kamski looked at Hank, "Did you tell him?" "Not...particularly." Kamski sighed, then sat next to me. "Before we get into that, I've been watching the news lately. How you holding up?" 

He patted my shoulder. I sighed, "It's hard to watch. But people have to get adjusted. It's only been a couple of months. I hope people are willing for change." Kamski smiled, "Good. I...told Hank about how I liked you yeah?" "Mhm." "But...I also want you to relax from all this sad news."

I felt Hank get on my right side, and his lip trailed down my neck. I whimpered. "Hank told me some things, Connor." Hank felt up my shirt. "He says you call him Daddy? Do you?" I blushed hard. I looked at Hank, who was smirking at me. 

"Yes..." "How cute." Hank kissed my lips and Elijah groped my crotch. I whimpered. "He also tells me you're a masochist." Hank took off my shirt and licked my nipples. "Mmm." Hank bit one hard and pinched the other. "Ah!" Elijah took off my pants and I felt him lick my tip. "Fuck..." 

Hank chuckled, "Mmm." "You're such a lucky bastard, Hank." Hank pinned me to the bed, and I was upside down to Elijah's crotch. "You still have the things I gave you Elijah?" "Mhm." Hank took off his shirt and Elijah walked off somewhere. "Eyes on me."

We made out, and I put my fingers in his hair. Elijah came back with my greatest weaknesses: a flogger, a fleshlight, a vibrator, and nipple clamps. I turned blue fast. "H-" "Ah ah. Is that my name?" I whimpered, "Daddy..." "Good boy."

Elijah put the nipple clamps on me, and used the floggers on my chest while Hank sucked me and used the vibrator inside of me. "AH AH!" The whips felt amazing on my skin on the nipple clamps. Elijah smirked down at me. "What a naughty face." "Harder...please." Elijah whipped me harder, and my skin turned white. "FUCK!"

I whimpered with pleasure. Hank stopped and said, "I wanna fuck him." "I'm next then." Elijah took off his underwear. Hank went inside slowly. "Mmm!" "Hey cutie. My dick wants some attention." 

I sucked his balls and jerked him off. "Mmm." Hank also put the fleshlight on me. I rolled my eyes back. "Shit..." Elijah moaned too. "Fuck indeed." Hank grunted and grabbed my legs. "Fuck he's so tight." I licked Elijah's base and he moaned harder. "Fuck. Open." I obeyed, and he shoved it down my throat. I didn't need air, so I was ok." He fucked me throat.

"Fuckkk." Elijah's moans weren't as deep as Hank's, but they were still sexy. Hank picked up the pace. I moaned and groaned, my vibrations going into Elijah. Elijah rolled his eyes back. "I'm gonna cum down his throat." Hank went faster, "I'm close too." I purposely tightened around him, and he dug his fingernails into my hips, which turned me on.

"Fwuck dwaddy..." "F-Fuck! Coming!" Elijah filled my throat and mouth. He pulled out and I coughed. Hank grabbed my throat and came inside of me. "Shit." I panted and moaned, the fleshlight still on my dick. They switched positions, with Hank at my mouth and Elijah at my ass. I also was on my knees, so I could see Hank. 

I put the fleshlight's suction higher and moaned. "Fuck. Close..." Hank chuckled and grabbed my head, using it. Elijah was also deep into my back, fucking me senseless. "AH! AH! AH!" "Ooo fuck. Nice and wet." Hank chuckled, then moaned, "Same up here." 

I looked up at him. I whimpered, "Dwaddy." Hank groaned. I rolled my eyes back, taking off the fleshlight and coming on the sheets. "F-Fuck." "Ah. He ruined my red sheets." Elijah pounded once. "AH!" "Ah don't worry Elijah. We'll finish him off." 

Elijah smacked my ass like I was a horse, while Hank fucked my throat. "Shit. I'm close, Conny~" I whimpered. Elijah grunted, "Fuck!" He came inside me too, and I got a throat full of Hank's cum. 

***********

After limping to the car, Hank drove us home. Hank felt my thigh on the way. "So, how was it?" I blushed a bit, "Amazing. I..." Hank chuckled, "I knew you'd like it." "So, does this mean I'm allowed to leave the house?" Hank hummed, "Maybe. If my stress level goes down." "And how can it go down?" Hank smirked at me.

"Maybe a dosage of Connor can help."


End file.
